Incendent at the park UPDATED
by Tohru Shoma
Summary: One day Ahiru was in the park when Fakir grabed the book she was reading. I wonder if love will bloom?


One spring day a girl was leaning against tree with a big bag of bird seed near a pond with crystle blue water around a little park. The girl was petite with oragne hair stunning sky blue eyes that would make any man melt. The girl was reading a book while feeding the birds. She watched her bird freinds hop onto her lap and eating around her. when they flew away she went to read her book. After a few minuets the light breze swayed the leaves to which the girl was under she was taking a small nap. In the distance was a young man with black as night hair with forest green eyes that could perice any girl. He walks up to the girl to see she was slepping.

He bent down and grabbed the book and shake the girl's sholders. "Ahiru walk up walk up Ahiru." "Hmm? Where am I? Oh it's you Fakir!" She looked at the boy who was her best friend but her crush for the past three years after she turned back into a girl permanently. She lookd at him then down at his hands to see the book that he was holding she casped in horror. She moved to grab the book but the boy was too fast he got up and ran. The girl ran after him. She yelled at him "give it back Fakir! Now!" "You will have to catch me first." The girl ran after the boy around the pond. They ignored the stares they were getting by bystanders who some of them were in their way but others were just watching. Some of them were laughing and others were helping the girl get her book back.

The boy ran back to the tree. The girl with every once of her being jumped onto the boy's back and reached an arm out and got the book out of the boy's hand. The boy tried everything in his power to get her off of him but she got the book in time. She had a grin on her face but happy to get the book back. She lay back down against the tree. The boy did the same "why is this book so important to you Ahiru?" asked Fakir. "well I was going to wait to give it to you but since you had me run around the pond I will wait till later." She responded with a sly grin. "No please I will be good." "Ok here!" He opened to see it was a book holder and a story. He looked in the first part which hold three things. The first was a golden feather quil. He looked up at her and she grined "I wanted to give you a feather of mine if I was never to return to a girl and past away you had something of mine to remember me by.

The second gift was a little squre pakage. He looked quzzily at it and the girl just encouraged him to open it. Which he did and opened to see a black leotard he looked up at her and she told him. "I wanted to give you a new one when I was a duck I saw your old one was getting torn." He graped her and kissed her on the check and hugged her. She blushed ten shades of red. "I love my gifts thank you Ahiru." "Um Fakir you forgot the last gift and the story. "They both looked down to see the book was open to a page and the three gifts thrown everywhere. Fakir bent down and picked everything up.

He looked at the last gift which was a sword pendent. He looked at the story and he thought the story was his story but when he started to read it Ahiru put her hand over the story and told him "read in private." "Is this my story?" "Nope it is something I wanted to make for you." She told him while grining.

He gave her a hug and kissed her check. He looked at her and leaned forward to kiss her. It was at first a forced kiss but then it turned into a soft caring kiss by this time the girl closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss. The boy did not end there he went to her neck and kissed with buterfly kisses. He did some nibles on her neck which she grouned in approval. He went back to her lips and kissed them again. They enjoyed the kiss but they had to separated for air.

Ahiru loooked up at the boy she was blushing ten shades of red. She asked while looking at him "Fakir there is something I wanted to tell you ever since the Pa Dae Due in the lake of Despair I love you. " "Well I wanted to tell you something as well. Will you be my girlfriend?" "Yes you do not know how happy you have made me." They closed the gap and frenched kissed. When they sun started to set. The boy got up and exceneded his hand to her she excapted it and they both entwined their hands and walked back to their houses. While they were walking back Ahiru laid her head on Fakir's sholders if you look closley their shadows looked like the shape of a heart and their hands were entertwined like the people. It was their happy ending at last.


End file.
